ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF World Championship
EMF World Heavyweight Championship Details Current Champion Dan Godwin Date Won December 28, 2008 Promotion Extreme Measures Federation Other Names EMF World Title EMF Heavyweight Championship EMF World Heavyweight Championship EMF World Championship Date Created December 26, 1999 Previous Designs Statistics Most Reigns Primetime (6 reigns) First Champion X-Cold Longest Reign John Cena (283 days) Shortest Reign Triple H (<1 minute) retired after winning the belt The EMF World Championship, created on December 26, 1999, is an eWrestling championship contested in The Extreme Measures Federation. It is currently the most Prestigious Championship in eWrestling as it is the oldest World Championship to never be inactive at any point in its existence. It is also one of the few World Championships to have ever obsorbed other eFederation's World titles. Currently, Total Attitude Wrestling, Wrestling Without a Cause and The Real Wrestling Alliance and all of its members have merged with the EMF, making it's World Championship more undesputed than most.. Championship History The Championship was founded in 1999 with X-Cold as the first ever champion. X-Cold would become the first man to hold the belt twice, three times, four times and then five times, doing all of these within the space of one year. However his reigns never lasted a great amount of time. The longest reign before the "Dark Ages" (where EMF results were lost) was that of Road, lasting 63 days. At the end of the "Dark Ages", Primetime was EMF Champion, in his first reign. Primetime would trade the championship back and forth with first Blindside and then Jarred Carthallion, giving him 3 Championship reigns. The 3rd reign broke Road's record, as Primetime held the belt for 113 days, finally losing to Blindside in February 2002. In November 2002, Primetime equalled X-Cold's record by winning the title for the 5th time from Raptor. In February 2003, Punisher defeated Jarred (in his 3rd reign) for the world title. By the time Punisher lost the title back to Jarred, he was now the longest reigning champion with a 121 day reign. Primetime would not be out of the record books long though, when he ended Jarred's 4th reign to begin his 6th Title reign in July 2003. Both of these records would last long term, with Primetime's lasting to this day. Punisher however was eclipsed by Angelus Archer who held the title for a sensational 279 days before losing it to Chris Benoit in November 2005. In June 2006, John Cena won the World Title for the 2nd time in his career. He wasted no time changing the design of the belt from that of the old WWF Championship to the "Big Gold Belt" which was the old WCW Title. Cena's reign with the new title would break the length record by 4 days. When he was defeated (ironically by Angelus) he had been champion for 283 days. Current Champion The Current Champion is Dan Godwin who is in his second reign as Champion. Godwin captured the championship at the biggest event of the year, First Blood, by winning a Fatal 4 Way match against then champion Ken Kennedy, Troy Gafgenand Tony Ikeda. Full Championship History EMF Title History List of EMF World Championship reigns by length See also Jarred Carthallion CM Punk EMF Money in the Bank Whiplash World Championship Category:World Heavyweight Championships